Garry Marshall
| birth_place = The Bronx, New York City, New York, U.S. | occupation = Actor, director, writer, producer | years_active = 1961—present | spouse = Barbara Marshall (1963-present) }} Garry Marshall (born November 13, 1934) is an American actor, director, writer and producer. His notable credits include creating Happy Days and The Odd Couple and directing Nothing In Common, Pretty Woman, Runaway Bride, Valentine's Day, and The Princess Diaries. Early life Marshall was born in the New York City borough of the Bronx, the son of Marjorie Irene (née Ward), a tap dance teacher who ran a tap dance school, and the late Anthony Wallace Marshall (1906- 1999), a director of industrial films and later a producer.Comedy On Tap- Garry Marshall Interview He is the brother of actress/director Penny Marshall and Ronny Marshall Hallin, a TV producer. His father was of Italian descent, his family having come from Abruzzo,This Jewish boy's life will make you laugh (and get a bit verklempt?) and his mother was of English and Scottish descent;An Interview with the Cast of Keeping up with the Steinshttp://www.genealogy.com/famousfolks/pennym/index.html His father changed his last name from "Masciarelli" to "Marshall" before Garry was born.http://www.nytimes.com/2005/09/04/arts/music/04lord.html?pagewanted=print Marshall was baptized Presbyterian and also raised in the Lutheran religion for a time.Thunderstruck He attended De Witt Clinton High School and Northwestern University and is a member of the Alpha Tau Omega fraternity, where he wrote a sports column for The Daily Northwestern. Career Marshall began his career as a joke writer for such comedians as Joey Bishop and Phil Foster, and then became a writer for the Tonight Show with Jack Paar. In 1961 he moved to Hollywood, where he teamed up with Jerry Belson as a writer for television. The pair worked on The Dick Van Dyke Show, The Joey Bishop Show, The Danny Thomas Show, and The Lucy Show. They then adapted Neil Simon's play The Odd Couple for television. On his own, Marshall created Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley (starring his sister Penny), and Mork & Mindy, which were produced by his associates Thomas L. Miller, Robert L. Boyett, and Edward K. Milkis. He was also a co-creator of the short-lived sitcom Makin' It,BBC - Comedy - Shows A-Z Index which was also produced by the three men. In 1984, Marshall had a movie hit as the writer and director of The Flamingo Kid. A consummate producer, Marshall wore many hats during this period of his career: most of his hit TV shows were created and executive produced by him. His first producing assignment came with the series, "Hey, Landlord" in 1966. He stepped up to the very next year, producing "The Lucy Show." Then came an avalanche of successes in producing: "The Odd Couple," "Laverne and Shirley," "Blansky's Beauties," "Mork & Mindy," "Angie," and, of course, "Happy Days." Marshall also launched independent productions, via his theatre (The Falcon in Toluca Lake) and in association with productions launched with talent he was grooming and working with for years. One such project was entitled, "Four Stars," which was directed by actress Lynda Goodfriend (who portrayed Lori Beth in "Happy Days"), based on a teleplay she had read at the Lee Strasberg Center, written by John Schulte and K. Mahony. It starred Julie Paris, the daughter of "Happy Days" director, Jerry Paris and film veteran Bert Kramer. Marshall went on to focus on directing, with a series of hits, such as Beaches, Pretty Woman, The Princess Diaries and Valentine's Day. Marshall is also an actor, appearing on the television series Murphy Brown and in such movies as Soapdish, Lost in America, Never Been Kissed, Orange County, and Keeping Up With The Steins, as well as Jumpin' Jack Flash and A League of Their Own, both directed by his sister, Penny Marshall. He was also a judge on FOX's filmmaking-competition reality TV series On the Lot, which aired in 2007, and guest-starred in The Simpsons episode Eight Misbehavin'. He also appeared in two episodes of Happy Days as a drummer. Theater credits include Wrong Turn At Lungfish, which he wrote in collaboration with Lowell Ganz, The Roast with Jerry Belson, Shelves, and Happy Days: A New Musical with Paul Williams, which had its premiere at The Papermill Playhouse in Millburn, New Jersey in the Fall of 2007. Marshall has a star on the Hollywood Walk Of Fame. His son, Scott Marshall is also a director. Directing credits *''Young Doctors in Love'' (1982) *''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984) *''Nothing In Common'' (1986) *''Overboard'' (1987) *''Beaches'' (1988) *''Pretty Woman'' (1990) *''Frankie and Johnny'' (1991) *''Exit to Eden'' (1994) *''Dear God'' (1996) *''The Other Sister'' (1999) *''Runaway Bride'' (1999) *''The Princess Diaries'' (2001) *''Raising Helen'' (2004) *''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) *''Georgia Rule'' (2007) *''Valentine's Day'' (2010) *''Dear Eleanor'' (2010) Television credits (as Writer and/or Producer) *''The Tonight Show'' (with Jack Paar) *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' (1961-1966) *''Bob Hope Presents The Chrysler Theater'' (1964) *''The Joey Bishop Show'' (1961-1964) *''The Danny Thomas Show'' (1953-1964) (aka Make Room for Daddy) *''The Lucy Show'' (1962-1968) *''Hey Landlord!'' (1966) *''Sheriff Who?'' (1967) *''The Odd Couple'' (1970-1975) *''Me and the Chimp'' (1972) *''Evil Roy Slade'' (1972) *''Dominick's Dream'' (1974) *''Love, American Style'' (1974) *''The Brian Keith Show'' (1974) *''Happy Days'' (1974-1984) *''Wives'' (1975) *''Laverne and Shirley'' (1976-1983) *''Blansky's Beauties'' (1977) *''Who's Watching the Kids'' (1978) *''Beanes of Boston'' (1979) *''Angie'' (1979-1980) *''Mork & Mindy'' (1978-1982) *''Out of the Blue'' (1979) *''Makin' It'' (1979) *''Mean Jeans'' (1981) *''Joanie Loves Chachi'' (1982-1983) *''The New Odd Couple'' (1982-1983) *''Herndon'' (1983) *''Nothing in Common'' (1986) Acting credits *''Blansky's Beauties'' (1977) *''Lost In America'' (1985) *''Soapdish'' (1991) *''A League of Their Own'' (1992) *''Murphy Brown'' (1994) *''Hocus Pocus'' (1993) *''Pinky & The Brain'' (1997) (voice)(cartoon show) *''Never Been Kissed (1999) *''Orange County'' (2002) *''Monk'' (2002) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2002) *''Father of the Pride'' (2004) (voice) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) (voice) *''Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze'' (2005-2008) (voice) *''Keeping Up with the Steins'' (2006) *''Brothers and Sisters'' (2006) *''Race to Witch Mountain'' (2009) References External links * *Garry Marshall Archive of American Television Interview Category:1934 births Category:Actors from New York City Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American film producers Category:American screenwriters Category:American television directors Category:American television writers Category:American voice actors Category:Former Presbyterians Category:American Lutherans Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:Northwestern University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from the Bronx ca:Garry Marshall cs:Garry Marshall da:Garry Marshall de:Garry Marshall es:Garry Marshall fa:گری مارشال fr:Garry Marshall it:Garry Marshall ja:ゲイリー・マーシャル nl:Garry Marshall pl:Garry Marshall pt:Garry Marshall ru:Маршалл, Гарри simple:Garry Marshall fi:Garry Marshall sv:Garry Marshall zh:蓋瑞·馬歇爾